


【鱼瓦白】桃

by jiangmian



Category: all老白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangmian/pseuds/jiangmian
Summary: 不谈情，不说爱，没营养。搞人设，别上升真人 。





	【鱼瓦白】桃

瓦不管同学是真的没想到，自己偷溜一次教工洗手间，居然真他妈能撞上这么刺激的事。  
他那天课间，也不知道是不是食堂中午的伙食问题，一群人集体闹了肚子，厕所成了人满为患的人间宝地。瓦不管昏昏沉沉的从睡梦中醒来的时候队已经快排到走廊另一头了。瓦不管沉思三秒，当场转身潇洒的进了教工洗手间。

好歹是偷溜，表面潇洒，内里心惊胆战的。他努力的放低了不发，尽可能的不发出一点声音。一点点的挪到隔间里，门锁一撂，裤子还没来得及脱，瓦不管这才后知后觉的发现，操，事情不对。  
他背后原来是窗户，从墙陷下去一块，还保留着大理石的窗台。从他那个角度刚好能看到虚虚晃晃反射出来的隔壁的风景。  
他看到两个人。  
他们贴的很近，几乎就是彼此交叠的。瓦不管从倒影中也看不出具体的姿势。他皱了一下眉，以为又是哪对野鸳鸯，足够不要命的，搞到教工洗手间来了。  
他只是觉得尴尬，野鸳鸯足够投入的，唇齿相贴的水声就跟他隔了薄薄的一层合成木板。他也没法走出去或者是弄出点别的声音，那样就你尬我也尬，大家齐尬一堂。他只能在心里默默的祈祷，亲完就算了吧，赶紧走吧。  
可那对野鸳鸯明显没想随他得意。  
他们分开，瓦不管听见了低低的喘气声。接着是一个声音，压的低低的，带着点颤抖。  
“行了。”  
瓦不管伸出去够门锁的手猛地一顿——他认识这个声音。

他要是没记错的话，这个人叫老白，是隔壁班的。他本人乍一看上去倒是没有什么出众的地方，却在身边的人里意外的玩得开，无论走到哪儿都能笑眯眯的跟人打招呼。瓦不管也曾在篮球场边看见他咬着奶茶管和人边走边说笑，或者是叼着草莓棒棒糖给人看衣服。他从来不上场，但是不妨碍他给场上的男生充当人工鸡血，有他在的时候，场上他们班的那些一个个都是一打三，又猛又莽，三分线外反手勾，蒙的都还意外的准。下了场跟他碰个拳，还要被奶声奶气的故意嫌弃两句。  
哪怕这样，乐此不疲。

等他回过神来，隔壁已经进行到了下一步。  
那人明显没搭理他的制止，就是那句聊胜于无的“行了”。老白被人按在了窗台上，那窗台不高，刚到他的大腿根，大半个浑圆的屁股卡在大理石上面，隐隐的漏出隔板，出现在瓦不管视线里。他的外裤已经被脱掉了，身上只剩着内裤，还有一只覆盖在上面的手。那只手也强势的无视了他颤颤巍巍的请求，一路滑向中间。那只手揉捏着，把掌下的布料抓皱，软肉也随着凹陷成他指腹的形状。接着滑向臀沟，直接隔着布料用手指去刺捅那个隐蔽的小洞。  
老白浑身颤了一下，他估计也是疼的，嘴里的声音一个没含住漏了出来，手的主人却没管他，自顾自的进行中动作。那块窄小的布料凹陷下去，更加紧绷的勾出臀缝的形状。他也只能刺入一点，反复在穴口磨着，他动作又急又狠，毫不留情的蹂躏着。没几下布料上便出现一小块儿湿了水的深色斑痕。  
老白在给他搞的软了腰，上半身向窗户的方向倒去。那人欺身追上来，另一只手从他衣服的下摆探进去，把他身上那件制服卷起来，一直到露出挺立在空气里的乳尖。瓦不管一直就知道他白，但没想到他衣服遮盖着的地方竟然能白成这样。他看着是柔软的，从胸口到侧收下来的腰线，软的自然又媚，说不出的媚。瓦不管知道他扭腰其实是为了逃开在他身后作乱的手指，但配上凌乱而压抑的呜咽却更像是尽力讨好和邀欢，在邀请别人进一步的侵犯他，刺破他的皮肤留下印记。  
尽管他相信他本人没有这样的意思。  
那人低下头来把他的乳头含进嘴里。老白几乎跳起来。  
“头鱼，你别。”  
他脱口喊出。

瓦不管暗自捏了下拳。  
他当然知道头鱼，这人不是学生，是更高一等——人民教师。

他听着老白颠三倒四的求了几句。大致内容就是下一节是体育，要平时成绩的，他一定要去。瓦不管当然也知道，体育课是大班的，几个班的男生凑在一起上，他和老白就正好在一起。  
他听见头鱼笑了笑。  
“白总，商量就要有商量的态度。”

老白那截露在夹缝里的软白消失了，他向前探身，不知道是不是勾住了头鱼的脖子，主动给了这个笑眯眯的掌控者一个吻。  
头鱼的手指在他脊背上划过，沿着尾椎骨轻轻摩挲。他哼出鼻音，轻轻的颤抖。

“白总，你自己放进去吧。”  
他把什么给了他。老白的声音里带着点不可置信：“你他妈让我带着这个上体育？”他的喘还没平息，一句普通的甚至有点凶巴巴的话让他泡软了，说的好像主动请求一样。  
头鱼没回答他。半晌，他认命一样破罐子破摔，把内裤拉下来挂在脚踝上，双腿打开踩住窗沿。瓦不管看清了他手里的东西，是个跳蛋，还没开始震动，安安静静的被他好看的手指捏着，一点一点送进身后潮湿温暖的小洞里。  
他动作很慢，像是在做什么重要的事。那根粉红色的线留在外面，头鱼揽住他的后背，伸手进去把它向里推，一直到老白发出抗议的痛哼。他为他穿好裤子，半扶半抱的把人从窗台上弄下来，离开瓦不管的视线里。

“你他妈等着，头鱼教主，今晚上游戏咱俩一对一单挑。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本次列车已到站，下次等司机睡醒了再说。  
> 今天头鱼绿了吗？还没，快了。
> 
> （我知道，关于洗手间隔间有窗户这件事好像挺奇怪的。  
> 但是，真的有。  
> 我学校的洗手间就是这样的。跪跪跪。  
> 横跨两个隔间的窗户。一般就算里面没人，我们也会礼貌的把门关上，然后站在那继续等。。。）


End file.
